Time cross
by Sacral
Summary: Take the modern and past selves of Yami and Bakura, shake and you get: Chaos! [TouzokuOhxBakura AtemuxYami]
1. Welcome in the Future

Time cross

Chapter One:

Something bad happened.

Bakura lifted his head and stared into the night sky.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked but his yami didn't answer.

* * *

"Yugi…" Yami softly said and the tri-coloured teen looked up. When his yami didn't continue, Yugi looked in the same direction as the former Pharaoh. This moment the sky was shredded to pieces as a giant light ball burst into existent.

* * *

"Oh my God…" Seto Kaiba and his younger brother stood at the window in Kaiba's office and stared shocked at the huge monster that hung in the sky.

* * *

Pain

Pain

Light

Hurt

Shine

Gold

Blood

Pain

Hurt

Blood

Liar

Demon

Thief

Pain

Pain

Pain

He woke to the sudden pain in his head. It took him some time to adjust to the darkness around him and even then things didn't come in focus. It was like he was in an endless area built out of darkness.

"You awake?" a young voice to his right asked. The king of Thieves, Touzoku-Oh, rolled on his side and tried to figure out who had asked him that stupid question.

"Don't move too much, you seem to have some serious injuries. Wait a little bit, then-" Light flickered to life and suddenly the whole area was flooded with sunshine. Touzoku-Oh stared down on the massive amount of water that was called an ocean.

"Now, isn't that better?" The white-haired thief looked to his right where a cheerful young boy sat cross-leg in the air. The knowledge behind the intense green eyes showed clearly that he wasn't human, his unbound waist long hair was black as the nigh and his dark-tanned body was only covered by a cloth around his waist and some bracelets on his upper arms.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" Touzoku-Oh barked irritated. His head throbbed with every heartbeat, they were flouting about very much water and to make it even better, Touzoku-Oh spotted the Pharaoh flying with all his Priests some way ahead of them.

"I am Ramseus. And here is our welcome committee coming!"

Like on cue Touzoku-Oh heard two voices shouting at each other.

"You idiot! Bring him back, now!"

"I can't!"

"Only someone like you can't control his own monster! Now concentrate and bring him back before we hit the damn water and drown!"

"Why don't do YOU summon a monster!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY MONSTERS WITH THE ABILLITY TO FLY! NOW SUMMON SLYFER!"

"I CAN'T!"

The voices were getting closer. Slowly Touzoku-Oh lifted his eyes and saw two spots above him becoming lager at a drastic speed.

"GIVE ME THE DAMNED CARED FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

"I WON'T TRUST YOU WITH A DEAD DOG, USELESS TO SAY WITH SLYFER!"

"THEN SUMMON HIM!"

"I CAN'T!"

"THEN SUMMON ANOTHER MONSTER WHICH CAN FLY!"

Now Touzoku-Oh was able to identify the two spots as some strange looking kids. One had a mop of white hair and wore mostly blue clothes that covered his legs and most of his arms. The other boy had the same hair-cut as the Pharaoh and wore skin-tight leather with more than one belt around his hips.

"I CAN'T SUMMON ANY MONSTER!"

"GIVE ME THE CARD YOU RA-DAMNED COWARD!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE? I DON'T, NOW GIVE ME YOUR STUPID MONSTER!"

Briefly Touzoku-Oh wondered how they managed to scream that long that loud, than a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The Pharaoh and his priests before, with their backs to him and the kid, had turned and stared now from the two children to him and back at the two strangers.

"WE ARE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!"

"STOP THAT AND GIVE ME THE CARD!"

Touzoku-Oh saw how they exchanged some card and than they rushed past him and hit the water.

"That didn't go well." Ramseus commented by his side.

Below them the tri-coloured kid's head broke trough the surface and after an instance the white-haired one's head followed. Before anyone of them could exchange insults or other phrases, the water around them glowed read and blinded everybody.

Touzoku-Oh opened his eyes and starred down at a very big, very red monster that looked slightly like a snake with his long tail slashing trough the water behind it.

"Ups!" The Pharaoh look-alike said while he kneeled on the head of the monster. He flashed the white head a bright smile.

"You did that on purpose. Try something like that again and I will slit your throat as soon as we are back on safe ground." The threat was spoken monotone and after that the blue-clad teen didn't move; he only looked at the other with narrowed eyes.

Without a sound and as soft as a feather Touzoku-Oh and the rest landed behind the two on Slyfer. They recognised them non-the less immediately and turned to stare at them like they were ghosts.

"Oh." The tri-coloured commented while his eyes were as big as saucers.

"Great." The white-haired muttered and narrowed his eyes further.

"Long time not seen, Bakura, Yami!" The green-eyed kid said with his voice bordering between amusement and seriousness.

"What the fuck do you think, Ramseus! Bringing our past-selves here was one of the most stupid things you have ever accomplished in your poor, little life!" Ramseus shifted his eyes to the white-haired boy and brown and green clashed.

"Please tell me that you are the source for this gigantic monster above Domino." The other kid looked almost pleadingly at Ramseus who glanced briefly his way before settling back on starring down the white-haired teen.

"Yes, I was the monster. Don't worry about consequences, there won't be any."

"I demand an explanation! What have you done, Tomb robber?" The Pharaoh screeched. Yes, actually screeched, a Pharaoh can do that, too.

"I didn't do anything, maybe you and your almighty priests are the cause for THIS?"

Before Touzoku-Oh and Atemu could end up in a verbal fight, Ramseus lifted one hand.

"Please, if you want answers, ask me. Nobody of you is to blame for the happenings in the last…hours?"

"Minutes." The white-haired corrected him.

"Thanks, I'm still messing with the time declarations. However, if you have already done a wild guess, you have maybe come to the conclusion that you are in the future."

"WHAT?"

This time it was the priest girl, Mana, to screech, together with some other Egyptians we won't name here.

"To be exact, 3000 years in the future. Your palace has long before become a pill of rubble, Pharaoh." Said Pharaoh paled considerable.

"Not to forget that your gold will be nothing but useless crap by now, thief." The white-haired teen shot the other a death glare for this statement.

"Don't overdo yourself, _Yami._ You don't know what I made mine all these millenniums ago!"

"Oh, I am sure you specialised yourself on gold, _Bakura_! You were surly not able to steal anything really unique like jewels which would have been able to overcome these years."

"Do you indicate anything?"

"Only that you were a lousy robber."

Touzoku-Oh blinked at the two bickering kids. Normally it was him who got accused of thievery.

"So, while those two are gonna try to shred each other to pieces, I will tell you more about this time and how you came here." Ramseus had turned around to Pharao&Co and motioned them further away from the two strange children. Pharaoh and Priests eyed Tomb robber and the other way round but finally the settled down on the cool skin of Slyfer.

"I am called Ramseus as I have already introduced myself to you, Touzoku-Oh. These two behind me are Yami and Bakura. The one with the spiky hair is Yami and the one with the long, white mane is Bakura. They are the future-selves of you, Atemu, and you,Touzoku-Oh."

Silence.

More Silence.

And a little bitmore Silence.

"Don't you want to jump to your feet and accuse me of being a liar?" Ramseus asked curiously.

"As strange as it seems, I believe you." Everybody stared at Touzoku-Oh. Atemu coughed. Everybody stared at the Pharaoh.

"I believe you, too."

"Uhm…ok. So, you already know that you are 3000 years in the future. That means that the spirits –your future-selves- are something more than 3000 years old are. Their/Your souls were sealed into the Milleniumpuzzle and the Milleniumring. I brought you to the future by accident; you were somehow in my way when I prepared my time trip. And I don't know how I should send you back, so don't even ask! We have to figure that out later together with Malik and Ishizu." Ramseus glanced over his shoulder. "That means when the two of you have stopped rambling about the uselessness of each other."

"I HEARD THAT, YOU POTATO!"

"Great, does that mean you two will stop your immature fight and we can go back to Domino city?"

"Immature? IMMATURE? You are the one who shouldn't talk about maturity! Who nearly blew up school just because he got detention? And wanted to gauge out the eyes of the teacher when he told him that he has a nice ass?"

"That wasn't the only reason!" Ramseus grumbled clearly annoyed in his non-existent beard. "And now isn't the time to discuss such low topics. Yami, please bring us back to Domino!"

"Only if you never bother us again after this incident."

"It was an accident that we landed here! I didn't want to see you again or something like that! I just wanted A DAMNED VACATION!"

"Take your vacation in your own world." Bakura mumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Yami just sighed and sat down on the head of Slyfer. He whispered something just for him and the monster to hear and the next moment Slyfer lifted itself up from the ocean and took course in some direction, hopefully with the destination Domino.

* * *

"We would be faster with Ra."

"Shut up."

"He would be able to fly ten times faster than Obelisk."

"Shut up."

"Besides, it is easier to control him."

"Shut up."

"And you wouldn't have to bother to come with us."

"Shut up."

"You could have saved yourself a massive amount of time and stress."

"Shut up."

"Not to mention that you would be able to spend more time with your brother."

Ishizu looked clearly irritated to the two males that sat some feet away from her.

Only little time after Seto Kaiba, Ishizu Ishtar and her younger brother Malik had left Domino with the intention to find the big monster that had appeared above the city, Marik had taken over the body of Malik and was now…conversing with Kaiba. If you could call angering him to no end conversing.

"Would you two please be silent for more than three minutes? Some people here don't want to hear your stupid small-talk all day."

"Why don't you join us then, sweet sister heart, and make our conversation more…philosophical?"

"How is it with: Give my brother his body back and vanish in the Shadow Realm?"

"Awwwwww! Technically I am your brother, too. So you want your own family member to get lost?"

"Exactly."

"I am hurt."

"Good."

* * *

"You are sure you didn't damage their psyche somehow?" Bakura asked as he eyed the group of Egyptians, who sat peacefully on Slyfer, warily.

"Now that you mention it…Weren't you a little bit more…fiery?"

"Please referrer to us as different persons or this will get very confusing very soon." Yami spoke up behind them.

"Ok, ok, I get it. So it seems they aren't really themselves…Wait…...Weren't there some more priests before?" Ramseus glanced around quickly in search for some apparently missing Egyptians.

"Shit!" Bakura jumped to his feet. "Hey, Pharaoh!"

Yami's and Atemu's heads snapped around to him.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Errr…I mean, Atemu! Where are your priests?"

The Pharaoh looked around but all that was left from his priests were Seth, Isis and Mana.

"I think they were drawn back into their own time." Ramseus announced.

"Why didn't you feel that!" Atemu screeched. "Can we go back the same way?"

"I am sorry, Pha- Atemu, that has been pure luck. It can only happen by accident again."

"Can't we use the Milleniumitems?"

Everybody stared at Touzoku-Oh.

"WHAT!"

"You are so…mature. Not even after 3000 years you have…grown up that much." Yami stuttered what got him a death glare from Bakura who just huffed something about "At least I didn't forget everything about my life, _grandpa_!"

* * *

That was it for now. Please review if you like it or if I should change something.

Thanks,

Sacral


	2. And now?

Time Cross

Chapter Two:

Something exploded.

Seto didn't want to know, he really didn't.

But when another…_something_ flew only inches away from his left ear trough the air and nearly sailed straight into Obelisk's eye, he slowly turned around.

There they sat, the siblings of doom, how Seto had secretly named them.

Ishizu in an ordinary, light-brown skirt that reached her ankles and her psychotic brother, thankfully with a shirt that covered his belly. At the moment they were glaring at each others, Millenniumitems shining and mini-explosions erupting in the air around them.

If Seto would have been able to make his choice between sitting way too near to the Ishtar siblings and having dinner with a starved lion, he would have chosen the later.

* * *

"I think I know what happened!" Ramseus said cheerfully.

Yami didn't even turn around and everybody expect Bakura only stared tiredly at him.

"Somehow my power knew that they would try to slit each other's throats and so it made them a little calmer. The spell will wear off when they are away from each other.

Now, am I good or am I good?" Ramseus beamed at Bakura due the fact he was the only one really paying attention to him.

"…"

"I knew it! Now, how about some cookies as a reward?"

"…You are kidding me…"

The green-eyed kid looked innocently at Bakura. "Why?"

"First: Without you TRYING TO COME INTO THIS REALM, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! SECOND: WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU ARE RIGHT AND YOU WANT A COOKIE FOR SUCH A LOUSY THING? Third: We don't have any cookies here."

"Aha." Ramseus looked, with an understanding expression plastered on his face, at Bakura while he nibbled on one cookie with a cookie box in the other hand.

* * *

Beside the fact that Seto nearly killed them all by summoning Obelisk too early back into his card when they only saw a glimpse of Domino on the horizon, the landed safely and unharmed on the roof of Kaiba Corp.

Useless to say, Yami and Bakura were already waiting for them, together with some slightly frightened Egyptians.

Bakura seemed ready to cry because of immense frustration, Yami was paler than usually and Seto and Ishizu meet their past-selves in all their glory for the first time. Disaster stroke.

_

* * *

_

Bakura

Stupid little, freaking kid which claims to be a god.

Stupid Pharaoh.

Stupid Kaiba who nearly shoved his own past-self from the roof of his company.

Stupid Marik, crackling evilly and having one of his world-domination moments again.

Not to forget, stupid thief aka myself, trying to find out if Ishizu was really real.

Those are moments when I wish I had a body on my own so I could ran far, far away and hide in the deepest hole I could find. But because this body is still Ryou's, I only can try and drag the stupid Priest away from himself, stop Marik waving around the Millennium rod and bash in some heads and take away the cookies from Ramseus before he gets on a sugar high.

KAWUMM

Oh, too late.

Kido took things in his own hands.

We lay scattered around on our backs and stare at a nice, black hole in the middle of the roof.

Ramseus stands impatiently taping with his foot beside it, cookie box under one arm and crumbs on his cheeks.

"NOW, after you have stooped examining each other, I want to make a suggestion. How if the Bakuras stay together, Yami takes Atemu home with him, Isis and Mana stay with the Istars and Seto shelters Seth?"

He smiles sweetly at us, like he just offered us tons of ice-cream for free. And if we dare to say no, he would slam a lot of bricks down on us. And that would fucking hurt a little bit too much for my liking, so I nod carefully.

"Great, I knew you were one of the intelligent ones, 'Kura-chan!" He giggles and one of my eye-browns twitches.

I.hate.nicknames! With a fiery passion!

And with an even fierier passion I hate the looks I get for said nicknames. Besides getting beaten by the Pharaoh…s. Now that there are two of them I think I will retreat back into the ring on my own and won't come out for the next 3000 years. But then I would have to leave my hikari in their clutches and all my training to get him tougher would go to hell… Life sucks.

So, after the rest agreed as well, Ramseus hops down from the roof with a hearty "We will see us again when I figured something out!" (And no, he doesn't end up as a puddle on the pavement; that would just be a ridiculous way to die for a god.) So after the sixth store he just vanishes and we are left figuring out how to get ourselves home without causing too much damage.

* * *

I lean against the counter in the kitchen and listen to myself ranting about idiotic little kids which get in my way to kill the idiotic Pharaoh.

Maybe I should really start to think of us as two different persons or I will have a major headache at the end of the day. If we have still some Aspirin left? I would have to go looking later or maybe I would simply ask Ryou. The kid knows astonishing much about his flat. Or I just never pay attention where I leave things. I am a tomb robber and an evil being, did you really think I am neat? Evil beings are always untidy.

I got of topic, didn't I? Ok, back to myself…I mean my God damned past-self, you morons, not really myself like in me myself!

…

Yes, I am perfectly aware that that was…confusing.

He is still rambling about certain ways to kill a certain Pharaoh but after the fifth thousand "I will kill him!" even I have enough and stalk out of the kitchen to get myself…er, I mean him some clothes, the skirt is barely able to cover his thighs.

So after some rummaging in my closet I come up with a simple T-shirt that had been always too big for me and some knee-length trousers. And I had been barley able to set my toes back into the kitchen and all of a sudden the great King of Thieves is on me and tackles me to the wall.

For a moment I have a very strange experience. Stranger as the usual strange experiences. It is like having strong hands around my throat, squeezing, then it is like I have two throats and on both is the same pressure. And then something crashes into me and send me flying into the table.

Ignoring the pain I shoot up and nearly trample Ryou in the progress of getting my feet back on the floor.

Big, brown eyes blink back at me while my hikari takes the situation in.

"Oh." He finally mumbles and helps himself off the floor. A quick glance shows me that my past-self lies unconscious beneath the table and after a moment I gradually turn my face back to Ryou.

Who stands in all his naked glory in front of me and looks a bit dazed.

"Ryou…" I say slowly while I bring my hand up to cover my eyes. "Please put something on."

Despite my eye-cover I can nearly see how his eyes get wide and he looks down and notices his lack in the cloth department. With the speed of light he is out of the room.

I swear, if there are any more surprises today I will die of a heart-attack.

Or because of my super idiotic past-self that grabs me this moment, shoves me on the top of the table and snarls menacingly down at me.

Ok, time for Shadow power.

The dark mist lifts him of me without problem and I glare unhappy at him from where I stand, back on my own feet. He just glares back and shows me his sharp canines.

After ten minutes of a stare-down Ryou comes back and stops in the doorway.

"Uhm…yami, who is that?" He asks, uncertain if he should be here or hiding in his bedroom.

"Ryou, my past-self. Past-self, Ryou. And if you don't stop snarling right now I will leave you hanging there till Christmas, for God's sake!"

For a moment he actually stops scowling and a puzzled look flashes over his tanned features. Then he starts again, only ten times harder now.

"Okay…I will leave you to…yourself." With that Ryou retreats as fast as he can.

Smart boy.

Back to my problem at hand, myself.

Hopefully the Pharaoh has as much FUN as I.

_

* * *

_

Yami

We have spent two hours sitting in the living room and talking; me explaining the TV set and things like that to Atemu and he telling me about the life in ancient Egypt.

I would have never guessed that people back than had such good manners. If Bakura's past-self is as civilised as Atemu? He looked quite rough but I shouldn't make guesses on first sight.

"Do you want some more tea?" I ask politely.

"Yes, please." Atemu responds friendly.

_

* * *

_

Bakura

Destiny seems only to exist to piss me of.

It was evening, the stars shined down together with the moon like the evening when Ramseus started his time travel –and yes, I let down my past-self from the ceiling.

But why am I furious as hell, stomping down the hallway of Ryou's apartment and wanting nothing more than shove a sharp object down my past-self's throat?

Maybe because said past-self was uncooperative as hell, tried to strangle Ryou when the boy approached him and refused to wear anything else but the fucking red coat he stole from the Pharaoh. And now he –I told Ryou we would name him Akefia because Touzoku-Oh was a little bit too long- is sitting in the living room, gaping at the radio and ready to slice it in half if it jumps him. Like that would happen. Not even I was that stupid when I came out of the ring after 3000 years.

The memory of my first peak in the world of the living and my first thoughts and what caused it back then (HOLY SHIT! I'M BLIND!) makes me chuckle now but the still bubbling frustration and growing anger in me reminds me of my dark mood.

Stupid tomb robber.

And stupid Pharaoh. I can blame nearly everything on him. Isn't that a happy thought? (Insert dripping sarcasm here, please.)

Not to forget that Ryou told me with one of his scarier-than-thou stares that Akefia had to crash in my room or we would wake up to some corpses the next morning.

Memo to myself: Lock the door and take everything dangerous away from Akefia plus restrain him with something heavy, likewise my cupboard.

I come to a stop in the doorway from the hallway to the living room and scowl at the form on the couch.

While not very informative himself, Akefia seems to be personally offended if I or maybe even Ryou ignore him or don't answer his questions properly. I haven't even the slightest idea from which point in the past he was transported in the future and no, not even the threat of being send to the Shadow Realm makes him more talkative.

"Hey, dumb ass!"

And there comes the radio flying.

I throw one of Ryou's lexicons in return and I can tell you, they are not what you would call light. I swear Ryou secretly trains his arm muscles only by hauling them around and damn; his hits are hard despite his cute-sweet-and-innocent appearance.

However, I think I hit Akefia hard enough to knock him from the couch.

Just when I am about to leave the security of the doorway and step into the living room, he resurfaces and tosses…where did he get a golf ball from?

The white ball hits me right on the forehead and World War III breaks out. Our munitions are based mostly on lexicons, school-books and a growing number of balls of all sorts. Volleyballs, golf balls, footballs, basketballs, baseballs…

When this is over I have to talk to Ryou about his habit of collecting balls. That could become very dangerous very soon with such lunatics as Akefia and me around.

What? I care about the shrimp, and? Besides, nobody wants to gain more than 50 dislike-points on Ryou's scale -that ends you in the hospital. Believe me; he has his brain and muscles not just for show. And he is overprotective of the ones he likes and thinks of as "family". Try to knick as much as a hair of his father and you will wake up in the Intensive ward.

Back to our private little war.

A football hits Akefia in the head and thanks to a well-aimed lexicon I nearly lose one eye.

Soon insults are added and it won't take much and we will be rolling over the floor, fighting like ten-year olds over a toy. I would be happy if we had at least such a stupid reason. But no, I only address him with "dumb ass" and now look at us: One 3032 years old ring ghost (Yes, I kept track of the years, now and back in the past.) and a merely 20 years old tomb robber flinging heavy books at each other and trying to defeat the other with evil little white and especially _hard_ balls.

"WHAT DID YOU TO MY LIVING ROOM?"

I knew I forgot something.

Ryou stands with a look of absolute horror in the door frame and has to grip the wood for balance while he survives the damage. Now would be a very good time to sneak away and hide in the basement.

Because I shared a body with Ryou this far I never felt his wrath but now that there are two of me…I _really_ want to be far, far away.

Akefia doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation (Or he just doesn't understand Japanese, now that I think of it. Crap.) and throws one last lexicon. It hits me with its sharp edge right in the temple and here I come, unconsciousness.

_

* * *

_

Marik

Isis and Ishizu sit -with their hands folded neatly in the laps- at the table, a cup of steaming tea in front of each of them.

They make polite small talk mixed with serious topics and I am bored out of my mind already. Malik stands hidden in the shadows and watches them trough the door. I yaw and contact him after I weighted my opportunities. Talking with Malik beats staring at two nearly perfect doubles by miles.

/Let me guess: You just don't want to reveal yourself to them because this Mana girl will likewise jump you. Again./

/Shut up, yami, this might be important./

/You say it; _might_! And besides: Do you understand even half of the politic strategies they are discussing/

/…/

/Thought so./

/…/

/Trying the keep-quiet-till-he-gets-tired-of-his-own-voice again? That's pathetic. Even you could come up with a new idea by now./

/…Shut up./

/Oh, joy, it is alive after all/

_

* * *

_

Mokuba

It is…funny watching your elder brother move out of the room trough one door and a nearly exact clone walking in trough another. Somehow I think this will get interesting. Seto has already snapped at Seth for stabbing a lamp and Seth nearly hit him with his rod when he insulted his priest's robe and made a comment about "weirdos running around thinking they are the sons of gods". I think Seth doesn't take it lightly if somebody insults the Pharaoh.

However, it's getting thrilling, now that Seto has set his mind on getting Seth into new clothes and said priest is absolute un-cooperative.

I will just sit back and watch them trying not to go for each other throats. Little brothers aren't known for their ability to sort out arguments and make peace, so don't look at me like that!

_

* * *

_

Bakura

My head hurts and when I open my eyes everything is groggy. My field of vision clears a little bit and there is one pair of violet eyes staring down at me, framed with white hair-strands. Akefia. Oh joy.

And I drop right back to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Time cross

I HOPE THIS TIME SOMEBODY REVIEWS! Hey,I am only human after all, so give me some attention!

* * *

Chapter Three:

_-Akefia-_

I frown at the unconscious form on the sofa and turn slightly to the right to stare at the Rii-uu boy who sits beside my future-self. He looks so innocent and like one of these children who couldn't harm a fly. Now imagine such a person hauling a more dangerous version of himself around like nothing. It was shocking. I will never look at cute, little kids the same way.

However, the problem at hand wasn't a pacifist-looking boy but myself. Man, if I had known before that this round, little things would be such good weapons I would have used them sooner. Not to forget this masses of stuck-together paper. Just one hit and my future-self was out cold. Heh, somehow it was fun hurtling things at each other and for once not carrying about the freaking Pharaoh and his even freakier priests. But let me tell you it wasn't fun having Rii-uu scowling at you and being all intimidating while dragging a look-alike around like he was nothing more than a piece of meat. A small piece of meat. A piece of meat the size your head. What does this kid to his arm muscles and how does he cover his strength up?

Before I can go further down to the mysteries of bodybuilding, my future-self (What was his name again? Baa-kuua?) rolls slightly to the side and –yes, you bet right- falls down the couch.

MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yes, I am a bastard. A sadistic bastard that can even laugh over his own future-self getting hurt. Only I do it inside. People would start to look at me in a strange way if I would race down the streets laughing like a maniac. Not that I don't do that sometimes anyway. It creeps the Pharaoh's guards really out and I have my fun. Kill two flies with one stone.

Anyways, my future-self sits now on the floor, holding his maybe aching head and seems ready to pass out any seconds but mumbles with his at-the-moment-un-scarier version. Then he turns to me and glares death and daggers at me before he actually speaks.

"You!", he says accusingly.

I just blink back and wait patiently.

"-are an absolute asshole! Because of you I have to clean up the living-room now! You would deserve it to get first captured, then tortured and then eaten by one of these hyenas that call themselves fan-girls! What did you think chucking a damn lexicon at me? Did you actually _want_ me to cross the Jordan?"

Should I have any free-time here I have to remind myself to find a poor, innocent soul to choke out what a fan-girl is and what "cross the Jordan" is supposed to mean. However, my future-self isn't done ranting yet.

"And do you know how freaking that hurt? IT STILL HURTS AND DAMN YOU AND YOUR NON-EXISTENT FACIAL EXPRESSION! SHOW AT LEAST REGRET BEFORE I TAKE ONE OF THESE BALLS AND SHOVE IN UP YOUR NOSE! FUCKING REVENGE-OBSESSED FREAK!"

"I AM NOT REVENGE-OBSESSED, YOU WHINY IDIOITC! WHY DON'T YOU RUN TO MOMMY SO SHE CAN GIVE YOU BACKUP?"

"FIRST: I DON'T WHINE! SECOND: I WOULD NEVER EVER RUN TO A WOMAN FOR HELP, GET IT? THIRD: I DON'T EVEN HAVE A MUM, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BEST YOU AMNESIE SUFFERING MANIAC!"

"NEWSFLASH, YOU ARE A BLOODY MANIA-"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IT!"

My throat hurts. And my ears hurt from that incredible screech the little one just made. I didn't understand what he screeched, so. Maybe I can find a translator so I don't have to stare dumbly at him every time he says something. Wait. I already have a translator. He is standing right in front of me, scowling happily and stubbornly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What did he say?", I ask him calmly.

"What do you care?", he spits back with distaste in his voice.

One of my eyes begins to twitch.

"Maybe because it mostly concerns me and he seems to be the most mature person around at the moment. Right after me."

"You are just a knife-wielding badass who tries to defeat the Pharaoh and fails every time."

"Oh, and you already defeated him, I guess? You just got 3000 years, I mean."

It is fun watching him going in angered-lobster mood in one second straight but he says nothing and only stars at me. And stars. And stars. Hey, was that just a dust particle falling down between us? Entertainment is really going down the train here…

_

* * *

__-Seth-_

I swear, if this incompetent copy of mine doesn't stop sometimes like…_now_, I **_will_** make sure to drop more than a hint on his head. Like this nice polished vase on this interesting looking table to my right. Never mind it is the double size of his head and I can easily send him to La-La-Land if I want to. Or make a nasty, bloody head wound. But then his little…whatever the black-haired kid is would likely kill me with his bare hands. Thank you, I have future plans and they don't involve blood over the carpet.

So I just hit him again with my road and scamper of to the furthest room away from them I can find. Gods, if you hear me, make him tumble down the stairs or something like that so everybody will be busy with him and let me rest in peace. I hear curses and a crack, followed with a wail of agony. Oooooops. The Gods seem to like me today.

_

* * *

_

_-Ishizu-_

Always keeping an eye on Mana I lead her and Isis to the guests' room. The little girl seems to be on sugar or something, bouncing around and touching everything. Including my little brother.

Twitch.

If it wasn't for Malik's fast reactions she would have molested him right then and there.

Twitch. Twitch.

I mentioned already that I am in overprotective-big-sister mood at the moment, didn't I? Lucky him and Mana, Malik kept away and I am sure as hell won't tell this hyperactive bunny where his room is. Maybe I can find a solution together with Odeon once he came back from his vacation. When it comes to Malik he is as overprotective as I and he is sure as hell not so nice to make sure he is safe. I just remember this girl who tried to date Malik against his will ending with a concussion thanks to Odeon. Not that my little brother can't take care of himself, he _has_ Marik after all as some kind of guardian angel. And even without his darker half he could kick everybody's ass, see Battle City. But he seems to have problems with telling girls "No!" Good he has me and Odeon.

_

* * *

__-Atemu-_

After some time Yami went back into the puzzle to make place for Yugi and the little boy showed me where I am going to sleep. We have some language's problems but they both seem to be very friendly.

A cup full of cold tea stands on the table besides me while I sit on the coach Yugi prepared for me to sleep. It is night and Yugi and his grandfather have gone to sleep long ago.

Sighing I lean back into the cushions and enjoy their softness. I am more and more astonished by the wonders human will invent in the future. It's just so…great.

Bzzzzz.

My eyes snap open and I slowly sit up to search for the annoying fly that buzzes around.

Bzzzzzzzzz.

There it is, flying drunkenly not a hand span over the floor. Without thinking I leap off the couch. The hunt is on.

_

* * *

_

_-Seth-_

I know I should feel guilty, but DAMN, it feels so good walking around not having to fear a look-alike who wants to force you in strange clothes and only babbles in a funny language. Seto and Mokuba (I am not that dense that I wouldn't be able to remember their names, even if they are foreign.) are in Seto's bedroom, trying to stop the nosebleed of the older sibling. He nearly broke his nose when he stumbled over a stair he had never seen before and landed face first into the remains of a rose-bush. I bet it had been funny to watch. Maybe I should thank the Gods properly once I found a safe corner.

_

* * *

__-Akefia-_

I am annoyed.

I am in a murderous mood.

I am…cleaning.

Here I stand, great King of Thieves, with my famous red coat gone and me dusting things off. I don't know how it happened. I would have sure as hell fought nail and teeth to prevent _such_ a fate but Ryou seems to have powers I have never heard about before. At least I am not the only one who has to clean, Ryou dragged my future-self into it, too. Hah, Revenge is sweet!

_

* * *

__-Bakura-_

I swear, if Akefia chunks another dust-bunny at me, I will kill him!

* * *

I hope this time somebody, who reads this, reviews. I am not encouraged to continue without reviews. Just so you know.

Sacral


End file.
